Lauren's Christmas Spirit
by Miss DJ Classy B
Summary: This is a one-shot that takes places before my "The Samurai Family" fanfic. I guess you can call this an update or down-date... Lauren's not that sure what's so special about the holiday season. Ji's girlfriend, Catherine, shares a little knowledge about Christmas with her. Christmas morning, Lauren and Jayden get the best gift ever.


_I'm listening to Christmas music! (Surprise, surprise DJ Classy *rolls eyes*)And now I'm super excited for Christmas! I dedicate this one-shot Christmas story to my mom. I'm blessed to have her in my life._

_You don't need to read The Samurai Family to understand this or know who Catherine is (because I told you). Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, Hector David Jr. would be in a giant box waiting to be opened by me on Christmas Day! :P_

Lauren sat on the wooden floor by the Christmas tree sipping her hot chocolate. She watched as Ji's girlfriend, Catherine decorates the tree with colorful ornaments and various holiday lights. Catherine was graceful when she took an ornament from Jayden's hand and hung it on a branch. She has very bright blue eyes and long, wavy, brown hair. Her long skirt moved like the ocean when she went back and forth around the tree to make sure everywhere was covered.

"I think Lauren should put the star on top." Jayden suggested. He looked at the tree in admiration. Through all of the passing Christmas he spent with just Ji, he never got to put up a tree. He knew it was a big deal to have a tree up on Christmas day especially as a child but there wasn't any time in the Shiba household to decorate one. Training for the next nighlok attack was far more important. When Jayden got to his preteen years, Ji and he spent Christmas like any other day in the year.

"I think that is a wonderful idea dear." Catherine agreed with Jayden's proposal. She knew Jayden never had a proper Christmas but that changed when the other samurais lived with him. Lauren didn't get a touch of Christmas, not even as a child (from what she knows), when the holidays are most fun. "Lauren, will you please do the honors and add the final touch to the tree?"

"Um, Sure." Lauren said hesitantly. She wasn't entirely sure what was so special about the star on top or the whole tree for that matter but she went along with it. Catherine spoke in a calm soothing voice that would convince her to do anything.

Catherine handed her the golden star. "Don't put it on the tree just yet. Jayden can you do me a favor and get Ji and tell him to bring his camera when he's on his way."

Lauren gazed on Jayden pushing his way through the green and red mess on the floor to get out the room.

"Lauren, are you alright honey?" Catherine snapped Lauren from her thoughts. She placed a loving hand on Lauren's shoulder. "You know if there is anything on your mind that's bothering you, you can tell me. I will listen to every word and try to make it better." Already after just a couple of months of knowing the fire samurai, Catherine cared very much for her.

"Oh, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Lauren replied.

"I'm just making sure you're okay. I would hate to see you so sad on such a wonderful time of the year."

"It's just…the tree, the lights, the sales and shopping, all of the decorating, everything! It's just too much for me."

Catherine gave Lauren a little stressed look. "My, oh my, I understand completely. This is too much for you all at once, isn't it?" Lauren nodded. "Not everyone is as festive as I am on Christmas and that is fine with me. I know this isn't your usually setting at the end of the year and I'm sorry if I was too straight forward with it."

"Don't feel sorry. I have never seen the Shiba house this beautiful. You did an amazing job with the place. I just don't understand. What is Christmas a celebration of? Is it because it's the end of the year?"

"Yes and no. The reason a lot of people celebrate the holiday is in the name. It's a celebration of Christ. But over the years, you don't have to be religious or Christian to believe in a little Christmas Spirit. It's like Thanksgiving but instead of being just thankful it's also about giving, love, and peace. Christmas is that one time of year you can ignore the chaos of the world and just hang out with friends and family."

"Well, that does sound really neat." Lauren hugged the older woman and offered her a small smile. She liked the idea of Christmas. The way Catherine explained it to her made the holiday seem so relaxing and comforting. Maybe a little fun.

"I've got the camera."Ji walked into the room with Jayden just in time to see Lauren pulling away from his girlfriend. "Is everything okay here Cathy?"

"Everything is perfect." Catherine told Ji.

Lauren nodded her head in confirmation. "Never better."

Ji got his camera into focus on the tree and Lauren, who is still holding the golden star. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Catherine gave Lauren a warm smile and gestured for her to place the star on the very top of the tree. Ji snapped the photo and saved it.

Lauren bounced a little on her toes and hugged herself. "Am I supposed to feel like I want to explode into confetti?" She stared at the lighted tree that now had a shining star to match.

"I'm glad you're finally feeling the Christmas Spirit Sis." Jayden chuckled and pulled a Santa hat onto her head.

_Merry Samurai_

"Which one do we open first?" Lauren asked. She couldn't believe how many presents she got from Catherine, Ji, and the other samurais who were spending their first Christmas with their families since leaving the Shiba house.

"I think we should open this one." Jayden showed Lauren a small box with Lauren and his name on in. It also had a note attached on it.

_Merry Christmas Jayden and Lauren! We found this DVD just in time last night. We were searching Ji's room for my earrings (Realized I forgot it them on the kitchen counter) and ended up finding this old video. Noticing both of your lack of Christmas knowledge, you might not remember the video. Hopefully when you see it, it jogs your memory a little._

_With much love,_

_Ji and Catherine_

_-Video Beginning-_

"Lauren, look at the camera." A woman called from behind a camcorder. She tried to direct her distracted daughter from the Christmas tree so she could get her face in the shot. "No Lauren, look at mommy this way."

"Santa got me a dolly!" A high-pitched Lauren said happily.

"Wow, she's so pretty. What do you want to name her?"

"Um…Vanessa!"

"You want to give her my name? Why not Jalia?"

"No! I want Vanessa!"

"Okay, her name is Vanessa." Lauren jumped and twirled around with her dolly close to her chest. Vanessa watched her kids through the lens of the camcorder until her husband came in carrying a stand for it. "Thank you, Josh." Vanessa thanked him as she placed the camcorder on the stand.

"You're welcome" Josh kissed his wife.

"Eewww!" A small Jayden yelled. "You got gwirl tooties!"

"No he doesn't!" Lauren protested. "Daddies always kiss mommies." She blew a raspberry at her brother.

"Nu uh!" Jayden crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks.

"Yu huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yu huh!"

"Hey, no fighting you two!" Vanessa broke in between them. "Do you want me to tell Santa to take back all of your toys?"

"No…"

"Good." Vanessa picked up the next present. "Open this one Jay."

Jay ripped his box sloppily and took out a red car. "I got a car!"

"What sound does a car make?"

"Vroom, vroom!"

"Good job." Vanessa looked at her husband that was unwrapping a long toy sword.

"You know what's cooler than the same car you have in your room?" Josh smirked at his wife.

"What dat?" Jayden took the sword from his father.

"It's a sword."

Jayden waved his sword around the air trying to copy what he saw his father did in the dojo. "I like stord."

"Why didn't Santa get me a sword?" Lauren asked her dad with pouting lips.

Josh picked up another toy sword from under tree. "Look at that, Santa got you a sword too. I wish I had a cool sword like that. You must be a very special girl."

"I am!" Lauren attacked her baby brother with her sword. Jayden, not wanting to be beaten by a girl, attacked her back and ran after her in the hall.

"No, no playing in the kitchen." Vanessa shook her head as she heard pots crashing and cries of "I didn't do it!" from where she was standing with her husband. "Why on Earth did you get them swords?" She groaned and turned off the camcorder.

_-Video End-_

Lauren had tears in her eyes since seeing her mother's face appear on the screen. She was beautiful. She now knows where she got her eye color and smile. Jayden gave her a hug. "Its okay, it's okay."

"I wish the nighlok never existed." Lauren sobbed into Jayden's shoulder. If the nighlok never existed, then there would be no war, she and Jayden wouldn't be separated, and she wouldn't have to lose either of parents.

"Everything happens for a reason honey." Catherine soothed Lauren and rubbed her back.

"Thank you." Lauren jumped into Catherine's arms. "Thank you so much."

"Thank you for what darling?"

"Thank you for being a mom for the past year. It means so much to me. I love you."

Catherine stared in Lauren's eyes. Lauren basically just called her mom. She knew the fire samurai was very lonely in the past. Sometimes she still felt lonely. She lost her mother, her father, her brother, and even Ji. She couldn't imagine losing the love of her life so sudden because she had to be protected in a foreign country to train most of her life on perfecting a symbol that didn't work on Master Xandred anymore.

Catherine kissed the top of Lauren's head. "You are very welcome. I love you too."

_Oh my roar! It's almost 2013 people and monsters of FanFiction! Happy Holidays from yours truly!_

_IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIIIIMMME OF THE YEEEEAAAARRRRRR! ...Why are you still here? Review please! :3_


End file.
